Four Against the World
by Divergentdimension
Summary: What happens when Gohan, Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa go to a field trip and get separated from the rest of their class due to someones jealousy and must endure the rest of the wilderness? Will Gohan and Videl get together or will they become enemies in the end? Stay tuned to find out
1. Tale of four after the defeat of Cell

Four Against the World

Chapter 1: The tale of four after Cell's defeat

**~It was finally over, Cell had been destroyed and Mr Satan is taking credit for it right now while his daughter and blonde friend were just coming out of hiding, within the Satan Mansion~**

The little girl with Auzura colored eyes could now come out from hiding along with her blonde friend

"Hey Videl do you think your dad really beat that hideous monster Cell?" asked Erasa

"Im not sure Erasa but I dont care anymore CELL IS DEAD!" exclaimed Videl full of excitement

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"I mean dont get me wrong I'm not looking forward to the news cameras and all the attention that will come with it"

"Why not V, im sure it won't be that bad"

"Yeah but I'm sure that my dad will just keep on bragging about how he defeated Cell and that he is the strongest man in the world"

"Well I'm sure he'll still spend time with you"

"I doubt it, he has been rather distant ever since mom died"

~Flashback~

Monique Satan was a women with beautiful long black hair and big blue eyes simlar to Videl and was a caring mother and an amazing wife but when her husband, Hercule, was becoming to cocky and getting into martial arts tournaments just to prove to the world that he was the best even though he never suceeded in winning until the 22nd Worlds Martial Arts Tournament where he won and became World Champion she had put her foot down. Monique was fed up with Hercule entering many tournaments but it was when he sent Videl into the Junior division of the tournament that she just gave up and left without a word to her husband

"Videl I want you to be the best person you could possibly be and I want you to take care of your father for me, ok?" said Monique to her 8yr old daughter while handing her a locket that had a picture of her, her mother, and her father

"But where are you going" asked the very worried Videl while taking the locket

"Just promise me that you will take care of yourself and your father"

"But mom..."

"Just promise"

"Ok Mama I promise"

"Good, now go and tell your father that I'm leaving" said Monique while disappearing into the crowd of people at the tournament

"NO MOM WAIT" yelled Videl but it was too late; her mother was lost in the sea of people "Please"

Later that year Monique Satan was found and presumed dead in a car crash not far from where the 22nd tournament was held. Videl and her father saw what happened and were completely devastated. After a while of being depressed over the loss of his wife and being proud after winning the tournament, Hercule decided to put himself back into the dating world while his daughter struggled with not having a female role model in her life anymore

~End of Flashback~

"Maybe he has been dealing with alot of stress" inquired Erasa

"I doubt it, ever since she died, he has been prancing around with his 'girlfriends' that he finds nearly anywhere" started Videl feeling the same wave of emotions overwhelm her just like that day "It's all my dad's fault that mom went away"

"Well Vi, if I were you, I would try to get used to the fact that he will always be with other women, especially now that he beat Cell"

"I guess but I just can't help but feel like this is all my dad's fault"

"Well Vi. just promise me this, you'll go to go get pizza with me and Sharpener after all this is cleared up"

"Sure Erasa"

"Ok bye"

**~3Hours later~**

"SWEAT PEA!" yelled Hercule in excitment

"Dad?" asked Videl

"No its the man who beat Cell" said Hercule proudly

"Right, well dad can I ask you one question?" asked Videl while holding the locket her mother gave her

"I'm sorry Videl but I have a very important 'meeting' to get to so this will have to wait"

"Wait but dad we never spend time together anymore and I really need to know this"

"Videl I said no and that's final"

"But..."

"I SAID NO""

Videl just angrily muttered a "...fine..." before trudging upstairs to her room

**~At the Son Household~ **

"WHAT! GOKU CAN'T BE DEAD" yelled Chichi at the top of her lungs

"I'm afraid so mom" said Gohan on the verge of tears

"But he was so strong and kind, why did he have to die"

"I'm sorry mom"

"Wait a minute...can't we just use the dragon balls to bring him back to life"

"No mom I'm afraid not, dad said he wanted to stay in the other world because all the villans and evils that have come to earth have come to destroy or get revenge on him, he thought it would be safer that way" said Gohan allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks

This was obviously not the kind of news that Chichi wanted to hear so she just burt out into tears "MY GOKU!"

~Back at the Satan household~

Once Videl was up in her room, she let out all of her emotions and began crying into her pillow muttering things along the lines of _He never listens to me_, _When will he ever change_, and _I wish mom was here_

Then at some point Videl stopped crying and told herself that she would never be so helpless as to let anyone that she deeply cared about go ever again

**~Erasa's house~**

"MOM DAD!" yelled Erasa on the verge of happy tears after seeing that her parents were ok

"Sweety" said Erasa's dad

"Muffin" said Erasa's mom

"OMGOMGOMG I WAS SO SCARED CELL ALMOST GOT ME AND VIDEL!"

"Its ok its ok dear atleast you two are fine"

"Yeah I guess but I was just so scared of Cell when he tried to find me and Videl"

~Flashback before the Cell games, first form Cell~

Cell was scowering for the androids through Satan City when all of a sudden he spotted a huge mansion that he never cleansed of possible life

"Hmph, I guess theirs only one last place for me to clean" said a rather cocky Cell as he walked up to the Satan Mansion

Inside the huge mansion was a girl with big blue eyes and a girl with blonde hair that were currently hiding in the cellar of the house

Cell walked in and searched everywhere for any signs of life but found nothing because there was a secret entrance to the cellar that only the staff and Satans knew about. Cell eventually gave up his search and decided that the town had been completely wiped of all life but little did he know, two little girls, a blonde male, and their parents were still alive and within the city

~End of Flashback~

"Well honey don't you think you should go check up on your friends to see if they are alright" suggested the two adults

"Yeah I guess so, is it allright if I go ut to have pizza with Videl and Sharpener" asked Erasa

"Sure sweetie"

**~Sharpener's house~**

"MOM DAD IS IT OVER?" cried the 11 year old blonde male

"Yes and guess who put an end to it all!" said the two anxious to say it

"Who?" asked a very clueless Sharpener

"MR. SATAN!" yelled the two in usion

"VIDEL'S DAD! man i love that girl" exclaimed Sharpener losing all his previous fears in an instant

Suddenly Sharpener's phone began to ring

"Hello" answered the blonde male

"Hey Sharpie, it's me Erasa"

"Oh hey Erasa, say are you and Videl alright"

"Well if I'm calling you that means that I'm fine, and wouldn't you want to know if Videl was alright" said Erasa smirking when she didn't recieve a response

"Well let me just cut to the chase here, I was wondering if you want to go out later and get some pizza with me and Videl"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Ok then meet us there at 2pm, got it?"

"Yeah"

~2pm~

All went as planned and the 3 friends all made their way to the pizza restraunt and ordered. They all didn't want to get 3 seperate pizzas so they decided on pepperoni

"So how did you two experience this terrible event" asked Sharpener when he picked up his slice of pizza

Erasa and Videl looked at each other and then back at Sharpener

"Well Sharpi it was scary, i mean Cell came into Videl's house and searched for us" said erasa not wanting to relive the experience

"But luckily I took Erasa into the secret cellar before he even entered the house" finished Videl

"And what about you Sharpie" said Erasa

"Well I just hid in my closet the entire time, he never came into my house but I couldn't take risks especially when he was around" said Sharpener

"Did you hear that loud shockwave" asked Videl

"No" said Erasa and Sharpener in unision

"Well while I was hiding with Erasa and when Cell finally left, I felt the the floor trembling and it sounded like the sound barrier had been completely broken" (Gohan using his kamehameha wave on Cell caused the trembling and the breaking sound barrier)

When they finished their pizza they all paid and said their goodbyes. The one thing that they had all been wondering was: What is to come in the future

**Hey I'm sorry I haven't been updatin the story but I kinda wanted to fix the chapters becuase they were really short and I didn't really explain myself through the story in the way that I wanted.**

**All rights go to Akira Toriyama**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS FIC!**

**To be continued**


	2. 7 years later

Four Against the World

Chapter 2: 7 years later

**~Son Household~**

"GOHAAAAAANNNNNNN GET UP GET UP GET UP!" yelled the Goku look-alike while bouncing on his older brother

"Huh?, ugh Goten will you stop bouncing on me it's really annoying" whined the 18 year old teenager

"Will you get up if I do?" asked Goten

"Yes now get off" said Gohan really annoyed that his little brother wouldn't let him sleep

"Okay Gohan but please try to hurry mom won't let me eat until you're down stairs" said the little chibi while trying to get off of his brother. He was scared of heights

Gohan got up knocking his 7 year old little brother off him and getting into the shower

"OWWW" yelped Goten in pain

"Sorry squirt but you kinda had it coming" said a laughing Gohan over the sound of water dripping

"Can you just hurry I'm starving" complained Goten after about 5 minutes

"Ok ok I'm getting out right now"

"Good, see you downstairs" said Goten before running down to eat breakfast

**~Downstairs~**

"Hey mom" said Gohan

"Hi sweetie are you ready for your first day of highschool" asked a very excited Chichi

"Yeah i guess so"

"Well good because I want you to study with kids your own age and you never know if you'll find the perfect girl for you"

"Ugh mom" whined Gohan

"Just imagine all the Grandchildren" said Chichi with stars in her eyes

"MOM!" screamed Gohan

"DONT YOU EVER RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOUNG MAN I RAISED YOU BETTER!"

"Yes ma'am" squeaked Gohan

"Good now eat your breakfast" said Chichi suddenly becoming calm

Gohan just sweat-dropped due to his mother's sudden mood change and felt like saying _'Geez mom, sometimes I'm pretty sure you're bipolar'_ but on the outside all he said was "You dont have to tell me twice"

Gohan and Goten ate all their food in less then 10 seconds

*BURP*

"SON GOHAN!" yelled the Ox princess at the top of her lungs

"Sorry mom I couldnt help it" said Gohan while smiling sheepishly

Chichi knew that her son only did that out of habit but that didn't mean that she didn't find it unappropriate but their was nothing she could really do except scold them

*sighs* "Well you better get going to school" said Chichi in defeat _'I swear you and Goten are so much like your father, Goku I really miss you'_

"Ok bye and Goten take care of mom and help her around the house " said Gohan as he ran out the door carrying his school bag and his capsuled lunch

As Gohan was flying off Chichi and Goten smiled warmly

**~Satan Household~**

Videl woke up to the ringing of her alarm clock

"Ugh" grumbled the young satan

Videl got up to an empty house as usual because her father wasn't home. She hated the fact that he never had time for her and it was all because 'he defeated Cell'. Ever since her mom left and then died, her father has been rather distant but after Cell he completely pushed her aside and put himself before her

_'Of course dad wouldn't be home he is probably out on one of his so called 'business trips' _thought Videl

*sighs* "Might as well just get ready for school" said videl in defeat

Videl got ready for her day at Orange Star High by taking a bath and then putting on her extra-large white T-shirt and her black spandex shorts, she finally put on her locket that her mother had given her bfore she left. She left about 20 minutes before school started and got their with around 5 minutes to spare

**~Orange Star High~**

When Videl arrived at school she grabbed her scheduel out of her locker and looked at it, she had Reading 1st period, Science 2nd, History 3rd, Spanish 4th, Lunch/Recess, Gym, and Math. She then made her way to Reading and was happy to see that her two friends were in her class

"Hey V" said a very excited Erasa when she saw Videl climbing the steps to her seat

"Hey" replied Videl as she sat in her seat

"You look really nice today but have you ever considered changing your style a bit"

"Erasa I really like my style and I don't think I'll ever change it"

"Not even for a guy"

"Nope"

"Well speaking of a guy, we have a new student today, I hope he's cute" squealed Erasa over the fact that the new student might be cute

"Ugh Erasa do you ever think of anything else besides a cute boy" said Videl in a slightly irritaited tone

"Don't worry babe" started Sharpener "Nobody could ever change you but me because I'm the handsomest guy you have ever known"

"Then why haven't you been able to make me change for all the years we've known each other and don't call me babe" said Videl smirking when she saw Sharpener turn away and not respond, this also caused Erasa to burst into a fit of giggles

Just then the teacher came into the room and silenced the class. Once he saw that he had their attention he spoke "Students today we have a new student, you can now enter and introduce yourself" said Ms. Ross

Gohan walked into the room and stood in front of the class "Hi my name is Gohan"

"Gohan here is an exceptionally smart student and it makes me wonder why he isn't in college yet" spoke the teacher with a slight chuckle

"Well Mr. Son please tell the class what you are like and what your intrests are" continued the teacher

Gohan just stood there and didn't answer right away because he was afraid that he might slip up and reveal one of his secrets

"Um well I'm from the mountains, I live with my mother and my brother, and I have been homeschooled my whole life so I haven't been in highschool before

Videl eyed Gohan suspiciously knowing that he had to be hiding something but it wasn't just that, it was that for someone who came from the mountains he didn't look very fit but that didn't stop a certain blonde from drooling over him

"Omg Videl look at him, he's hot" whispered Erasa

Videl didn't respond because she was to lost in her own thoughts, Erasa however didn't know this so she assumed that she was into him "My, my, Is Videl Satan staring at a guy"

Videl still didn't notice until Erasa smirked and snapped her fingers in front of her face to get her attention

"Yoohoo earth to Videl"

This snapped Videl out of her thoughts and noticed Erasa saying something along the lines of 'Videl' and 'Into him'

"I am not" said Videl

"Then why were you looking at him like that"

Videl didn't respond

Since Gohan had his very sensative saiyan hearing he was able to hear his fellow classmates saying things like "Nerd, geek, loser etc."

"Ok Mr. Son you may have a seat" said the teacher

Gohan didn't answer and just looked around the room for a seat until he heard the voice of none other than Erasa

"New boy you could sit up hear" said a very bubbly blonde

"Oh thank you" said Gohan in a very kind voice

Gohan made his way up to the seat Erasa pointed him to and she immediatley greeted him

"Hi cutie I'm Erasa this is Videl and Sharpener" said Erasa pointing to her friends as she said their names

"Hello" was all Gohan could say, he really didn't know any of them but so far Erasa was the only one to talk to him so nicely

Gohan looked at Videl and saw that she was glaring at him _'What's her problem'_

Sharpener and Erasa were pretty sure that he didn't feel completely comfortable at the moment but they didn't seem to know why so they just concluded the conversation with 5 words

"Welcome to Orange Star High"

**I'm still fixing the chapters so until I have the first 7 edited and portrayed the way I want them to be I will not be updating **

**I dont own anything except this fic. How do you guys like it so far im going to updating so dont worry about me discontinueing this i really want to complete this Chapter 3 will be up soon. Until then Bye.**

**To be continued**


	3. First day

Four Against the World

Chapter 3: First day

The first day of highschool was one of the worst for Gohan, as soon as he introduced himself people were calling him nerd or geek like if they had known him their whole lives

"So Gohan where are you from" asked the bubbly blonde known as Erasa

"Um the 439 mountain area its really far away" said Gohan

"WHAT?" shrieked Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener

"YOU FOUR IN THE BACK IF YOU DONT STOP THEN YOU ALL GET DETENTIONS FOR A WEEK!" yelled the teacher

"Now then class today we will be talking about how Mr. Satan defeated the evil monster Cell, who would like to volunteer to read this sample paragraph" asked Ms. Ross

Everyone turned their heads towards Gohan since he got perfect scores on all his entry exams while he hid his face in his grammer book

"Well Gohan it looks like they all want you to read, Go ahead show them what perfect scores mean" encouraged Ms. Ross

*Sigh* "Mr. Satan went to the then called Orange Star city and started a happy family, after he 'beat' Cell the city changed its name, even now that the city is now safe Mr. Satan continues his fitness routines which include running laps and breaking heavy rocks" read Gohan

As if almost on cue the bell rang signalling the end of class and the begining the next one, everyone rushed out the door and headed to their next classes: Math, Science, Health, and then Lunch

**~3 classes later~**

Lunch **finally** came and everyone was happy becase they didnt have to deal with the **boring **teachers until the last one after lunch

"FINALLY" the four said in usion

"So Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener tell me about yourselves" said Gohan with a smile on his face

"Well im a very bubbly blonde that likes to shop and have alot of fun and i also like really cute guys like you" *Wink* said Erasa proudly while Gohan blushed at the last part

"Ok im a crime fighter that helps the police with **alot **of jobs, im into martial arts, and im the daughter of Mr. Satan the man who beat Cell" said Videl proudly

"Im the leader of the boxing club, im also into martial arts, and i work out at the Satan City Gym with Videl" said Sharpener proudly

"Well thats really good to know because you guys are the only people i have talked to since i got here" said Gohan

"Oh its all right now tell us about yourself" said Videl

"I'd rather not well not yet atleast i will in time though ok"

"Ok" the three said in usion

"Well we better get to gym before the teacher screams at us" said Erasa

"Yeah i guess your right, lets go" said Gohan

~Gym class~

The kids for the first week are allowed to dress in whatever clothes they want but after that they must wear the school uniform (red shorts and a white T-shirt), Gohan not wanting to show of his muscles just wore long dark joggers and his white long sleeved undershirt

"Ok class today we will be doing martial arts and this is your teacher" said Mr. Leon

A short man with long afroish hair walks in and greets the children

"Hello everybody my name is Krillin Chestnut, its nice to meet you all" said Krillin

Gohan immediatley faceplamed himself

"Oh come on Gohan whats the matter aren't you glad to see me"

"Uh yeah i guess so Krillin" said the demi-saiyan

"Come on bro i've known you since you were 4 now come give me a hug"

Gohan walks up to Krillin and gives him a hug before saying "Hey Krillin hows 18?"

"Oh shes fine Gohan" says Krillin a little too loudly

All around the gym you could hear "He knows Krillin Chestnut but he's a wimp and a nerd"

"Uh you guys i would watch my mouths if i were you, this guy is stronger than anyone can imagine" corrected the midget

"Yeah right everyone knows that Mr. Satan is the strongest in the world and there is no way a scrawny little punk like him could ever defeat the man who defeated Cell

That was to far for Gohan his ki skyrocketed and his eyes flickered teal for 2seconds which no one was able to notice except for Krillin since he could sense ki

"Hey Gohan calm down you know what the truth is and they all dont so dont worry about it" krillin quickly said in a whisper so that only he could hear it

*sighs* "I guess your right they aren't worth my time" said Gohan also in a whisper

"Ok class lets begin"

After about an 1 hour of nonstop martial arts everyone was staring to wonder why they were all tired except for the self-proclaimed 'nerd' Gohan

Class ended after this and Gohan, Sharpenr, Erasa, and Videl began to walk out of school

They first all went to Sharpener's house to drop him off, Erasa's, and then Videl's

Over all Gohan's first day of school was pretty good if you exclude all the names they called him and his eyes flickering teal during gym, but still pretty good

_'Well atleast i made 3 friends'_ thought Gohan before blasting off towards his small house

**To be continued**

Tell me what you guys think about this chapter and dont worry i already typed chapter 4 so i hope you like it. Its **alot** longer than the first 3 chapters. See you next time bye.

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS FIC**


	4. Announcements fights and permission

Four Against the World

Chapter 4: Annoucements Fights and Permission

~Orange Star High~

Gohan has been at Orange Star high for a week now and has already made 3 fast friends, Gohan walked up to his regular seat next to Erasa and began to greet them

"Hi guys" said the cheerful demi-saiyan

"Hey Gohan" the three said in usion

"So did i miss anything besides the teacher teaching something that i learned by the age of ten?" asked Gohan

"No not really but their might be a field trip coming up soon" said Videl while smiling at Gohan

"Thanks Videl" said Gohan while giving her the famous Son Grin

Videl nearly melted, that smile made her just want to hug the guy but she didn't want to ruin her reputation

_'Man he's cute with that grin' _thought Videl

Erasa noticed this and immediatley started to mess with Videl

"So Videl how are you feeling today" asked Erasa with a sly grin on her face

"Amazing" said Videl dreamly while still looking at Gohan

"Oh so you wouldnt mind if i switch seats with Gohan would you"

"Not at all" said Videl still in her trance

Erasa and Gohan switched seats and when Gohan noticed she was staring at him he asked her if she was ok

"Uh Videl are you alright" asked a very confused Gohan

"Huh oh yeah thx for asking Gohan" said a very embarressed and blushing Videl

_'Why am i blushing i dont have feelings for Gohan, Do I?' _thought Videl

Sharpener noticed this and got really angry at his new best friend for making his crush blush

"HEY BRAINS WHY DONT YOU JUST MOVE BACK TO THE WOODS WHERE YOU CAME FROM" yelled a really pissed off sharpener

"Huh?" was all the naive demi-saiyan could say

"YOU HEARD ME NOW LEAVE VIDEL ALONE OR I'LL POUND YOUR FACE IN"

"SHARPENER!" screamed Erasa with rage

"NOT NOW ERASA" screamed sharpener with an equal amount of rage

Just then the teacher came into the room and silenced the class

"Settle down class" said Mr. Keyworth (Health teacher)

"Brains your going to regret this" whispered Sharpener

"I didnt do anything" said Gohan

"JUST STOP IT OR ELSE" shrieked Sharpener

"EXCUSE ME MR. PENCIL BUT IM TRYING TO TEACH A CLASS HERE, NOW APOLOGIZE TO MR. SON" yelled the teacher acknowledging Sharpener's sudden outburst

"Sorry" sqeuaked Sharpener

"Its ok Sharpie" said Gohan with complete forgivness in every word

_'Wow he is so forgiving' _thought both Videl and Erasa at the same time

~2 Classes later~

"Ok class i have an announcement to make" spoke the teacher

Everybody immediateley quited down to hear what their teacher had to say

"Good now in 2 days we will be going on a survival field trip for a week without any teachers or supervisers" exclaimed the teacher

Everybody in the class looked terrified except for Gohan

"Ok now this is a MANDITORY field trip so you have to go, if you do not attend you will get a F in this class for the rest of the year"

Everyone paled at the news except Gohan once again

Gohan looked around the class

_'Is everybody seriously scared of a survival field trip, man i had to spend 6 months in the wilderness all by myself when i was only 4' _thought Gohan

"With that being said come and get your slips in an orderly fashion" said the teacher

Gohan was the only one with blood in his face and the only one to go and get his permission slip while everyone looked at him like if he was crazy

With his saiyan hearing he could hear everyone whispering things like "How could that nerd want to go to this he will likely die, and He's crazy" except his 3 friends

"NOW" screamed the teacher as everyone came stampeding down the stairs

After everybody got their permission slips the teacher started the lesson

Knowing all this stuff Gohan thought _'Today is going to be a long day'_

**~At lunch~**

"HEY BRAINS IM GOING TO TEACH YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY VIDEL" yelled Sharpener once in the courtyard

"Huh Sharpie i didnt do anything i swear and i thought you meant your apologie" said Gohan

Sharpener then began to swing punches at Gohan but he missed due to Gohan's inhumane speed

A crowd quickly gathered around the two

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" they chanted

"Sharpener i dont want to hurt you" said Gohan while dodgeing all Sharpener's attacks

"You hurt me, yeah right" said a hysterical Sharpener

Now that hurt Gohan's saiyan pride so while dodgeing Sharpener's attacks his eyes flickered teal for a moment

The principal then came out to the courtyard to see what was happening

"STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT" screamed the principal

Everyone quickly disbanded and ran to eat their lunches and Sharpener quickly stopped attacking Gohan when he heard her voice

"MR. SON MR. PENCIL WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT"

"Um i dont know i was just dodgeing i didnt hit back" squeaked Gohan

"It was Gohan he was threatening me so i had to defend myself" sqeuaked Sharpener

Almost as if cue the principal's watch beeped signaling her next meeting

"You two are lucky i have a meeting to go to or else you two would have been expelled, dont do it again" said the principal

The principal then left leaving Gohan, Sharpener, and the rest of the school outside

"Look man im sorry for attacking you like that it was silly and i shouldnt have done it" apologized Sharpener

*sigh* "I guess i can forgive you just dont do it again" said Gohan

"Yeah you got it now lets go find Erasa and Videl"

"Ok"

After about two minutes of searching they found Erasa and Videl eating lunch under their usual tree

"Hey guys" said Gohan

"Hi" said Videl and Erasa in usion

"So are you two alright now" asked Videl

"Yeah" said Gohan and Sharpener in usion

Gohan got out his lunch and asked his friends if they wanted something, once they took all that they wanted they let Gohan have all the rest

After Gohan finished eating his stack of food the bell rang for the last period of the day: Gym

When Gohan got to the gym he quickly changed into the school uniform which consisted of a pair of red gym shorts and a white T-shirt

When Gohan walked into the gym everybody's mouths dropped

"Did i miss something" asked Gohan in a very oblivious tone

"Gohan you're ripped" said Sharpener when he saw Gohan's arms

With almost light speed all the girls in the gym except Videl and Erasa latched on to the poor demi-saiyan

Gohan stood his ground and began to blush wildly while Videl and Erasa immediatley screamed their lungs out to get everyone off of him

"HEY GET OFF OF HIM!" screamed the two in usion

All the girls immediatley got off and ran

"Thx" was all Gohan could say

Videl came up to him and patted him on the back and said "Dont worry Gohan they always get like that when they see a strong guy"

_'Wow he looks really strong i mean just look at those arms' _thought Videl while blushing madly

After the incident with Gohan the class continued and eventually ended

The class went back to their homeroom and got ready to leave

"Before i dismiss you all, dont forget to bring your permmission slips tommorrow and come to school the very next day (friday) or else you get the F for the rest of the year" yelled the teacher over her overly excited class

The guys were happy to be out of school so they could go play basket ball or go boxing while the girls were all talking about Gohan and his physical appearance at gym that day except for Videl and Erasa

The class was then dismissed

~After School~

Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener were all walking down the street away from Orange Star High

"So Gohan i was wondering how did you become that ripped" asked Sharpener

"Um well...will you believe me if i told you the truth" said Gohan nervously

"Dude you are RIPPED why wouldnt I believe you"

"Ok"

All three of Gohan's friends listened intently while he explained

"So basically when i was four years old my mentor took me out into the wilderness and made me survive on my own for 6months which is why i wasnt pale when the survival trip news came up and then train with him for 6 more months with him, then from then on i trained to become stronger then i already was" explained Gohan while getting 3 confused looks from his friends

_'Wow'_ thought Sharpener, Videl, and Erasa

"Well guys ill see you tommorrow i have to get home bye" said Gohan whilerunning off to the next block, into in ally, and flying off without them noticing

~At the Son household~

"GOHANS BACK" yelled the chibi in excitement

"Hey squirt wheres mom i need to talk to her" said Gohan

"She's ins..."

"SON GOHAN!" screamed the wife of Son Goku

"Coming mom" said Gohan hurriedly

~Inside the house~

"Would you mind explaining to me **why** i got a call from your principal saying you were fighting" screamed Chichi at her eldest son while her trusty frying pan appeared in her hands almost comicly

"No mom i wasn't fighting, you see their was this guy that got mad at me for making his crush...*Gulp*...blush so during lunch he attacked me and i was dodgeing" said Gohan frieghtened by the frying pan that Chichi had in her hand

At the sound of the words **Crush** and **Blush** Chichi let her frying pan disappear almost comicly as she instantly said "Oh ok Gohan thats understandable just dont let it happen again"

Gohan fell down anime style at his mother's sudden mood change

"Ok well mom i was wondering if you could sign this permission slip for a **Survival** trip..." Gohan said before he was interupted

"NO NO NO NEVER IN YOUR LIFE WILL I LET YOU DO SOMETHING THAT DANGEROUS" yelled Chichi at the top of her lungs

"Mom i have killed **Cell** one of the most dangerous villans to set foot on earth and its a **Manditory** field trip or ill get an F in the class for the rest of the year" explained Gohan

*Sigh* "I guess if its manditory you can go as long as you keep your grades up because if you dont..." suddenly her frying pan came back "Youll have to deal with this" Chichi said

Gohan whimpered a "Yes ma'am" and went up stairs to do his homework at go to bed, he was going to need it for the trip

**To be continued**

I hope you guys liked the chapter its **really** long, i wanted to make a long chapter compared to the first three and i will upload chapter five as soon as i can. Until then, Bye.

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS FIC!**


	5. Preparations and the day of the trip

Four Against the World

Chapter 5: Preperations and the day of the trip

Gohan woke up once again to the bouncing and screaming of his little brother

"Goten how many times do i have to tell you not to wake me up like this" grumbled Gohan

"Im sorry Gohan but i always tell you to get up so **I** can eat breakfast but **you** always want to sleep in" said Goten in a mocking voice

"Goten its not the time, go downstairs wait i have to get ready for school"

"You better hurry or ill continue bouncing on you to wake you up"

~Goten runs downstairs~

_'Man i need to ask mom for an alarm clock' _thought Gohan

"I might as well get ready for school since i have nothing else to do"

Gohan gets ready for school in a flash and decides to wear a white T-shirt and some blue jeans, this hugs his body perfectly and its a short sleeved shirt since everybody already knows about his strong arms why not just go like that, the jeans fit him perfectly showing of his muscular lower physique

Once done he quickly runs downstairs to eat his breakfast, grab his capsuled lunch, and head to school

"Good morning mom" said Gohan

"Good morning sweet... SON GOHAN YOU WILL NOT WEAR THAT MONSTROSITY THAT YOU ARE WEARING, NO WAY!" screamed Chichi at hear eldest son causing him and his brother to flinch and cover their ears

"Mom im going to wear this besides what if this makes me give you...*Gulp*...grandbabies" said Gohan while going for the soon-to-be-grandma card

Chichi instantly forgot what she said and replied "Well if you put it like that then sure go ahead and wear that"

Gohan quickly devoured his breakfast and ran out the door with his school bag and capsuled lunch

~Satan Household~

Videl woke up to an empty house like usual and got ready for school, she decided to wear her usual clothing not like it mattered to her but she couldnt help but feel tired because she went to bed earlier than usual

"Man I feel terrible" mumbled Videl before putting her hair into pigtails like usual

"Why do I have to go to this stupid field trip that I'll likely have to protect everyone" said Videl to herself

~At Orange Star High~

Everyone had their mouths open when Gohan walked into the school it was mainly because they all thought that he was a weak nerd

"Hey Erasa" said Gohan when he walked up to her

"Hey Goh...WOAH! GOHAN YOU LOOK HOT" exclaimed Erasa

"Um..." was all the demi-saiayan could say due to being embarresed

"It's ok Gohan we all know it's true even Videl thinks it"

"What do I think is true" said Videl as she walked up to the two

"Nothing Videl really it's nothing important" said a nervous Gohan

"Then why did I hear my name"

"Oh for heaven's sakes Videl dont you think Gohan looks HOT in that outfit" said Erasa full of excitement

"WHAT! WHY WOULD I THINK THAT" screamed Videl while trying to fight back the blush that was threateningly rising

"Videl don't try to hide it, you think Gohan looks hot whats wrong with that"

"WHATS WRONG IS THAT I NEVER SAID THAT"

"WELL IT'S BECAUSE YOUR PROBABLY TO SCARED TO ADMITT YOUR FEELINGS"

"NO I'M NOT"

"THEN SAY IT ALREADY"

"NO"

"I'M DONE BEING YOUR FRIEND"

"FINE"

"FINE"

"DOUBLE FINE"

"TRIPLE FINE"

Poor Gohan was just in the middle of the arguement and felt so small compared to how Videl and Erasa were both screaming

"Um...guys" Gohan tried

"WHAT" screamed the two enraged girls at the poor demi-saiyan

"Uh we're almost late for the bus" squeaked Gohan

"FORGET THE BUS"

Just then an all too familiar red-heead came

"WHAT IS ALL THE SCREAMING ABOUT" cried Angela

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS" shouted Videl

"Well isn't somebody fiesty today, I guess losing your mom did affect you"

This pratically killed Videl inside so she stood there with her fists clenched at her sides and her head hanging down

"Angela I don't want to hurt you, now go"

"Oh look I guess the gaurd dog **can** restrain herself"

Videl allowed one tear to fall down her cheek while holding her anger in check, At the sight of this Gohan jumped in to help Videl and yelled "HEY BACK OFF SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU IT'S NOT RIGHT"

At hearing his voice Videl slowly lifted her head to hear an angry Gohan defending her

"YEAH WHATS YOUR PROBLEM" Erasa stepped up

_'What the, not two minutes ago was she screaming at me and now she's defending me, well I geuss we're fine again' _thought Videl

"Hey don't scream at me it's her problem and I don't have a problem"

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE NOBODY LIKES YOU AT ALL" screamed Gohan

"Gohan how could you say that, you went on a date with me 2 days ago"

"I ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE YOU BLACKMAILED ME, I WOULD NEVER DATE SOMEONE LIKE YOU I WOULD RATHER DATE VIDEL BECAUSE AT LEAST I KNOW SHE WON'T WANT TO ABUSE ME LIKE ALL THE OTHER THIRSTY GIRLS IN THIS SCHOOL!" shrieked Gohan for the whole school to hear which caused everybody in the halls look at them

At hearing his words Videl's heart began beating fast while Angela's crumbled to bits

_'He would rather date __**her**__ than me, oh now it's war Videl Satan' _thought Angela sadly and angrily

_'He would rather date me, OMG, wait why am I happy about that'_ thought a confused Videl

"Fine Gohan I'll leave but i'm not going to give up on you that easily" said Angela with a smirk and she was off

Once Angela had left everybody had turned their attention back to Gohan who had just stated that he would rather date Videl Satan over Angela Crumble

With a blushing red face Videl spoke up "Um thanks guys you two are the best friends I could ever ask for"

"Uh...yeah no problem V and sorry about yelling at you earlier" said Erasa

"Thanks Gohan no one has **ever** stood up for me like that and I really appreciate it" said Videl with a blushing red face as she replayed his exact words over and over in her head

"No problem Videl I'm here for you when you need me and besides **somebody** had to tell her off eventually so when I saw her talk to you that way, I just snapped" said Gohan while showing off his classic smile

Seeing how much the guy was making her blush, Erasa decided to join the conversation "Guys we should get to the buses"

"Yeah lets go" said Videl putting a straight face back on

"You guys ready" said Gohan

"For what" they asked in usion

"I mean do you guys want to race"

"YES" they shrieked in excitement

"Ok 3...2...1...GO!" shouted the demi-saiyan before he sped off at a normal human rate

"HEY THATS NOT FAIR" yelled the girls as they ran after him

~By the buses~

Gohan waited about 5 minutes before the girls **finally** came because to him they were very slow

"You guys are finally here" said Gohan in a sarcastic tone

"Hey not *pant* everybody is as *pant* fast as *pant* you" said Videl between pants

"Wow I never thought that I would see the day that **the **Videl Satan would be tired from a little run"

Videl regained her posture almost immediatley and coughed "What I'm not tired"

Gohan found this a nice oppurtunity to mess with her so he got close to her and had her against the wall before saying "So Videl your not tired at all huh" very slyly

Videl in turn blushed at their closeness

"Oh is that a little blush that I'm seeing their"

Everybody was standing their watching the seen unfold

"Um Gohan can you please get away from me" said Videl while not even daring to look into his eyes

Gohan got closer and whispered int her ear "Don't worry Videl I'm only messing with you"

Videl got a little mad because at first he was so close t her making her blush and then he was just messing with her so she pushed him, well at least tried

Gohan got away from Videl and headed for the bus only to see people staring at him and then Videl when she walked in

"So Videl, what was that all about" asked Erasa

"Nothing Erasa don't worry about it" said Videl while flushing at how close she was to Gohan

"Then why are you red"

"It's of anger, ok" said a very annoyed Videl

"Why what happened"

"Just please don't ask anything anymore"

"Ok but is it cool if I go sit by Sharpener and Gohan can sit by you"

"Why would I care"

Erasa shrugged and went to sit by Sharpener while Gohan went to sit with Videl

"Hi" said Gohan

Videl didn't really care because of what he did outside the bus, he made her feel like an idiot so she ignored him

"Are you going to ignore me the entire ride to our location"

"..."

"Alright"

~1 hour later~

Videl fell asleep and unfortuanately for her, when the bus turned a left she landed on the one person she was ignoring and Gohan had also fallen alseep so they didn't know that when the bus driver had to take a break for food, everybody noticed that they were sleeping on each other, Videl on Gohan's shoulder and Gohan's head on her head

Erasa took out a camera and snapped pictures that accidently woke the two sleepy teens up

"OMG they are so cute together" squealed Erasa

Once Gohan and Videl relized what she meant they instantly jumped apart like repelling magnets and Videl tried her best to conceal her blush

Angela screamed "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SLEEPING ON MY MAN"

"Huh, what do you mean" said videl

"HE'S MY MAN AND DON'T FORGET IT"

"WHAT HE IS NOT MINE"

"YEAH HE'S NOT BECAUSE HE'S ALREADY MINE"

Gohan finally relising that they were fighting over him he stepped in and shrieked "WAIT WHO THE HECK SAID I WAS YOUR MAN"

"Don't get involved sugar plum" said Angela all happy before wailing at Videl "DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN OR ELSE"

"OR ELSE WHAT YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT I CAN BEAT YOUR SILLY LITTLE AS..." screamed Videl before she was interrupted

"SUGAR PLUM? WHAT, DON'T CALL ME THAT" yelled Gohan

Just then the bus driver got in the bus and began to drive without telling the students to sit down so Videl landed on top of Gohan accidentally kissing him on the lips in the process and Angela landed in an empty seat, Erasa quickly took a picture f the 'accidental' kiss

"Um...Videl can you please get off of me" said Gohan while blushing madly

"Uh...yeah I'm sorry about that" said Videl before getting of of the young demi-saiyan

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH **MY** MAN" shrieked Angela

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE" screamed Videl while blushing deeper than Gohan had

"THEN WHY DID YOU KISS HIM"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT"

"YEAH SURE IT WAS, EVERYBODY KNOWS YOU ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE FEMALE STUDENT BODY HAS A CRUSH ON GOHAN"

"I DO NOT" screamed a blushing Videl

The bus driver then announced that they were at their destenation, everybody looked terrified except for Gohan because he had trained in a basic wasteland when he was just a child

"Ok so everybody stick together we don't want you all to get lost, so the groups are:

Marker

Jem

Jake

and Ivy"

"The next group is:

"Ping

Alejandra

Kye

and Jason"

"The last group is:

Gohan

Videl

Erasa

and Sharpener"

Once everybody was assembled they all made their way to their campsite which was in the woods

**Here is chapter 5, I'm sorry about the last chapter 5 I din't like it so I took it down to make characters like Videl seem more in character. I'm going to start typing the next chapter as soon as possible. Until then Bye**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS FIC!**


	6. Jealousy and Flaring Tempers

Four against the world

Chapter 6: Jealousy and Flaring Tempers

All the groups were walking together so they wouldn't get lost while Gohan was walking aimlessly through the dense woods and they all heard a loud dinosaur roar, along the way Erasa started to ask Gohan questions as to why he wasn't the least bit scared

"Aren't you scared at all" asked a terrified Erasa

"No, why" said Gohan who looked like he had no care in the world

"B-B-B-But didn't you just hear that loud roar, it sounded like a dinosaur" asked Sharpener joining in the conversation

"Sharpie are you scared" asked Gohan in a very mocking tone

Sharpener immediately regaind his posture and coughed "What no, why would I be"

"It's ok Sharpie, you could be scared like Erasa over here" joked Videl

"VIDEL" shrieked Erasa and Sharpener

"Hey don't scream so loud we all know that little Miss Satan over here is going to scream at the sight of a dinosaur" said rather happy Gohan

Erasa and Sharpener began laughing while Videl put Gohan on pure full blast "SON GOHAN I COULD KICK YOUR BUTT ANY DAY AND EVEN A DINOSAR IF I HAVE TO SO I WOULDN'T BE TALKING IF I WERE YOU RIGHT NOW"

"VIDEL YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM" yelled Gohan while covering his sensative ears

"WELL YOU DESERVE IT"

After Videl had finished screaming at Gohan, the teacher told the kids to search for a place to set up camp because they were all going to be by themselves before getting out her capsuled jet and hopping in

"GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU ALL COME BACK ALIVE" yelled the teacher over the roaring engine before blasting off leaving her students all alone in the wild

"Um...Gohan what do we do now" asked the usually bubbly blonde

"Let's just go to camp we'll set everything up and I'll go search for food" explained Gohan

The rest of the class decided to follow Gohan because they have nothing else to do and didn't want to be left behind

After about an hour later Gohan spotted a beautiful waterfall where they could be around so he asked his classmates to give him their belongings "Hey guys give me all your stuff"

"Why would we do that" asked an obviously tired Erasa

"Do you **want** to keep want walking"

"No but still that doesn't explain why you want us to give you all our belongings" said an obviously frustrated and grouchy Videl

_'Don't they just trust me, I've known them for almost a week and a half already' _thought Gohan, "Um guys I see a waterfall where we could fish, bath, and camp" explained the demi-saiyan

Almost immediatley all the girls ran and latched onto Gohan and bega thanking him with sayings such as "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" or "I LOVE YOU" but the one that made Videl want to go off was the comment Angela made "Thanks for helping us, I can't wait for us to be alone under the waterfall together"

That made Videl want to snap so badly that both Erasa and Sharpener were able to see her face turn red with anger and steam to come out of her ears comically before she finally snapped

"HEY WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THINKING THAT WAY ABOUT PEOPLE ANGELA ESPECIALLY GOHAN!, YOUR SUCH A PER..." yelled Videl before being interrupted by a hand over her mouth and someone dragging her away

"Videl you need to calm down" whispered Sharpener

"BUT DIDN'T YOU SEE HOW SHE WAS TALKING TO HIM"

"You know Vi if you keep this up then people are going to think that you're jealous and into Gohan" said Erasa

"I AM NOT INTO GOHAN, I JUST DON'T LIKE THE WAY SHE IS TALKING TO HIM"

"COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER" screamed both blondes

"YES!" screamed Videl

~With Gohan~

Gohan was still being clung to by all the girls in his class except Videl and Erasa, but he was still getting tired of it

"Can you all please leave me alone and get off me" said Gohan as calmly as he could

"Thanks for helping us, I can't wait for us to be alone under the waterfall" said Angela

Gohan could hear Videl screaming something but she suddenly stopped and disappeared

Angela found Videl not being there was more of a opportunity to get with Gohan

"Hey Gohan why don't we go into the woods for some privacy" said Angela with a seductive smirk

Gohan immediateley screamed "GET OFF OF ME NOW!"

All the girls immediateley got off of Gohan

"WHO SAID I WANT TO DO THAT AND I WILL NEVER WANT TO BE UNDER A WATERFALL WITH YOU E-V-E-R" yelled Gohan

_'Thats what you think but I'm going to get rid off that short midget soon then you'll_ _be all mine' _thought Angela while smirking and walking off to her group of girls

~With Angela and her group~

"Angela did you see how Videl just reacted to what you said" asked Melody

"Yes this is perfect, Videl is obviously into Gohan and her not being able to have him is driving her crazy, but Gohan isn't as easy to crack" said Angela

"Well who wouldn't be into Gohan, I mean he is just the hottest and sweetest guy in school" said Jenny

"I know but he is so against me" said Angela

"Well what are you going to do to get your man" asked the two girls in usion

"Let's just say that tramp won't be able to stand after what I'm planning"

"Whats your plan"

Angela then begins to explain what she is going to do to Videl to the girls and then the rest of her group, they all grin mischievously

~With Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa~

"WELL JUST STOP IT'S ANNOYING" shrieked both blondes

Videl takes a deep breath and sighs heavily before saying "Fine but what makes you guys think that I have a crush on Gohan" while glaring

"Videl it's **obvious** that you have something for Gohan and it really shows when Angela says something about him and the fact that he is the **only** person in this **whole** school that can make you blush" said Erasa

"Yeah Erasa's right he is the only person that can make you blush and you do defend him alot when Angela says something about or to him" continues Sharpener

"I only defend Gohan when it comes to Angela because I don't trust that girl with him and I don't blush around Gohan"

Both of the blndes smirk at her mistake and point it out "Um Videl you just said that you don't trust Angela with Gohan, doesn't that mean you're afraid of Gohan falling for her instead of you"

"WHAT? NO!" shrieked the young crime fighter

"Keep telling yourself that but the longer you wait to admitt your feelings then the more chances he will find someone and you'll be left all alone" said Erasa before she and Sharpener start leaving the woods

"HEY WAIT FOR ME" called Videl while running after them

~With Gohan~

_'Man that girl never quits'_ thought Gohan before speaking "Ok everybody let's start going to the waterfall, we don't want to be here when more dinosaurs come" said Gohan as soon as he saw Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener come out of the woods and toward them

After about an hour of walking the class made it to a clearing where Gohan finally told everyone to take a break and have their lunches

Angela began to go over to Gohan which was eating lunch with Erasa, Sharpener, and the girl she hated most Videl

"Hi Ya guys" exclaimed Angela happily when she saw Gohan

Nobody answered her but Angela could see just how ticked off Videl was to see her so she intended on pushing Videl's buttons

"Hey mut why aren't you rolling around in the dirt like you always do" said Angela with a smirk

Videl hated Angela so much and just wanted to punch her lights out

"Angela just go" said Videl with annoyance evident in her voice

"Whats wrong are you sad that your father hasn't cared about you since he beat Cell or is it how your mother is dead and will** never** come back to a piece of trash like you" mocked Angela

"GO AWAY ALREADY" snapped Videl while she fought back tears

"Make me"

"Uh oh, she has no idea what she is getting herself into" whispered Erasa to Sharpener who just nodded

"ANGELA GO"

"Or what is the tomboy and the tramp of Orange Star High going to yell me to death"

Calling Videl a tomboy really didn't matter to her but talking about her family and calling her a tramp was too far so she just uppercutted Angela out of pure anger

Angela was hit so hard that she was sent flying across the clearing

Angela had her nose bleeding and now was pissed "YOU LITTLE SON OF A... I DARE YOU TO COME OVER HERE AND TRY THAT AGAIN" yelled Angela

Angela was lucky too becuase as soon as she mentioned that Mr. Satan had killed Cell, Gohan was about to do the same thing but with alot more force

Videl immediateley got up and cracked her knuckles "Gladly"

**I'm really sorry for the long wait but I have to deal with school and this tuesday I have my constitution test so I have been studying for that but here is the 6th chapter and I really hope you like it. I will try to update sooner but for now enjoy. Tell me what you all think about this chapter!**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS FIC!**  
**Bye**


	7. Attacked and Unconcious

Four against the world

Previously on Four against the world

_"I dare you to come over here and try that again" yelled Angela_

_"Gladly" said Videl while cracking her knuckles_

Chapter 7: Attacked and Unconcious

Videl walked up to Angela with fierce determination and fire in her eyes

"Who do you think you are doing that to me" yelled Angela

"Why don't you come and find out" said Videl while still approaching the angry red-head

Angela just lunged at Videl with her fist balled up and ready to strike

This came as no surprise to Videl however since she already knew that she could easily win so she just grabbed Angela's fist as she swung it

"You stupid little..." said Angela before being interrupted by a sharp kick to her stomach

Angela fell to the ground in pain after just one kick from the 'World Saviour's' daughter

"Are you done yet" mocked Videl

"SHUT UP ALREADY"

"Why don't you make me"

_'Oh that's it I'm done listening to your perfect little ass' _thought Angela as she succesfully landed a straight-forward punch to Videl's stomach

A crowd had gathered around the two as they continued to fight

Videl felt Angela's power as she felt the impact of her punch which made her double over in pain for about 10 seconds before getting back up to fight

"Ha if you think that'll be enough to take me down then your sadly mistaken" said Videl with upmost confidience

"Your just as bad as your pig of a dad that fooled people into believing he beat Cell" shouted Angela

This set Videl off so much that she just decided to shut Angela up by sending a round-house kick straight to her cheek before saying "YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD, MY FATHER DEFEATED CELL AND IF YOU KEEP TALKING LIKE THAT ABOUT HIM THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE YOU PAY MYSELF NOW DON'T YOU EVER TALK THAT WAY ABOUT HIM WITH SO MUCH DISRESPECT EVER AGAIN" yelled Videl with anger evident in her voice

Angela was now getting worried as she wiped the blood of her cheek _'Damn it, I need something to distract her but what?' _thought Angela

As Angela was thinking, a certain Satan was rapidly lunging at Angela determined to redeem her father's name

_'Aha' _thought Angela as she spotted her target

"GOHAN!" shrieked Angela trying to get the upper hand on Videl

Videl immediatley turned around, worried about the demi-saiyan but noticed he was fine just a little to late

"VIDEL WATCH OUT" yelled Gohan

Angela wasn't as stupid as everybody thought so while Videl was distracted, she began pushing multiple pressure points on Videl's body

Videl heard Gohan but was too late when all of a sudden she felt her whole body go numb and she collapassed hitting the ground with a loud thud. She then began slipping in and out of conciousness before she noticed the smirking red-headed girl standing above her

"Have a good sleep" said the rather smug Angela

Videl then saw everything darken as she fell unconcious

Everybody was just to stunned to move, they couldn't believe that the daughter of the man who saved the world from the greatest evil anyone has ever seen has just been defeated by the red-headed brunette

Angela satisfied with her work went over to Gohan who had hatred and vengance deep in his dark orbs

"So Gohan why don't you ditch that midget and come hang out with a real women" said Angela seductively

"Why don't you just go and scr..." started Gohan before being interrupted by the red-head's lips on his own

Erasa and Sharpener went to grab Videl and were to shocked to move when they saw Gohan kissing Angela

"GOHAN HOW COULD YOU" shouted the blonde female at her friends possible crush

"WHAT ABOUT VIDEL" yelled the blonde male after Erasa

Angela was the one to break the kiss and leave while swinging her hips seductively leaving a dumb-founded Gohan. Then Gohan heard two voices: Erasa and Sharpener's

"GOHAN ANSWER ME" yelled Erasa while throwing one of Videl's limp arms around her neck and the other quickly followed by Sharpener

"What do you mean"

"YOU JUST KISSED ANGELA" hissed the blondes which was so unlike their nature

"Huh?"

"YOUR HOPELESS" both blondes screeched as they turned on their heels carrying an unconcious Videl with them

~Videl's Conscience~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, I HATE HER" yelled Videl in her mind

Videl began punching nothing but air as she desperately tried to attack an illusion of Angela. After a while Videl noticed that the illusion began to disappear and the shape of a women with big blue eyes and long black, straight hair began to take it's place

"Calm down Videl, your anger isn't helping" said the eerie Women

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO BE TELLING ME THAT" spat Videl

The women just sighed and turned to face the young crime fighter before saying "Don't you recognise me Videl"

Videl eyed the women very suspiciously before saying "Am I supposed to"

The women just sighed again before muttering "Of course your father didn't tell you about me, he's probably off on one of his 'Buisness Trip's' again"

Videl was now enraged at the figure "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FATHER"

"That I shall explain in due time but for now you must learn to control your anger and accept the feelings that you have for that young man"

"I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR GOHAN"

"Fine have it your way but one day you will be left all alone if you don't act soon"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK TH..." started Videl as the figure began fading quickly

"HEY GET BACK HERE" shrieked Videl as she lunged towards the disappearing women

But she was to late; as soon as she got near enough to touch it, it disappeared

This left Videl so confused and frustrated so she let out a blood hurdling scream "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING"

~Erasa and Sharpener~

"Can you believe that guy" said Erasa to Sharpener with anger evident in her voice

"He could be so dense sometimes, especially when it's something really important" said Sharpener with more anger

"I mean how could he just do that to Videl when she is unconcious"

"Man I wish Gohan was never here in the first place"

"Me neither"

After about 15 minutes of thinking both blondes came up with a conclusion (In this fic both Erasa and Sharpener are not as dumb as most people make them seem)

"Well he probably didn't do it on purpose" said Erasa with hope in her voice

"Yeah maybe your right but then again next to Videl, Angela is the most popular and seductive girl in school" said Sharpener agreeing with Erasa before being smacked upside the head by said blonde

"HEY" yelled the male blonde

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT ANGELA, SHE IS JUST PURE EVIL" yelled Erasa

"Ok but let's just get back to the subject"

"Fine but why would someone like Gohan date someone like Angela"

"It didn't look like he wanted the kiss she gave him"

"Well maybe he just didn't know how to respond to it"

"No it seemed like she forcefully kissed the guy"

"Well I guess we'll just have to ask him when Videl wakes up and understands everything that has happened while she was knocked out"

"Yeah I guess your right"

~With Angela~

As Angela walked off from Gohan and everyone she couldn't help but smirk at what she had just accomplished

Her group saw what had happened and as they saw their leader walk past them, they sprang up immediatley and ran to where they would normally meet with her to discuss her plan

~Angela's Cave~

"ANGELA THAT WAS AMAZING, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NEXT" shouted Angela's group as soon as they saw her in their usual cave

Angela just growled at her group before barking "SHUT UP AND LET'S GET TO WORK"

Immediatley all the girls shut up and began discussing the next phase of their plan

~With Gohan~

_'WHAT JUST HAPPENED' _thought a very dense and confused Gohan

Gohan just sighed _'I better go find Erasa and Sharpener, they carried Videl off after they finished yelling at me for something that I didn't even do, ugh I want to get this horrible taste out of my mouth' _

And with that the demi-saiyan left to go find Erasa and Sharpener who still had the unconcious Videl

**Ok that is the end of this chapter I hope you all like it and you review. I will be typing chapter 8 very shortly so be on the look out for that chapter.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS FIC!**

**All rights go to Akira Toriyama and their wonderful characters**

**Until Next time Bye**


End file.
